THE RIDER
by Esrie Rose Moncherie
Summary: A CURSE LAID UPON A LONE PRIATE WHO WAS HARRYS DOCTOR WILL HE HELP HER OR WILL HIS FATHER DISAGREE
1. Chapter 1

THE RIDER

_Three years have passed by and kina had a curse put upon her she libes her life as a pirate untill circamstances change the direction of her life for that she seesks the help of a young man and his father _

Harry (now know as vince) was sitting at his desk in his fathers house he was now 18 and happy for the first time in his life. He had a father and he had a life, he reached up and undid the clasp of his necklace and looked at the silver snake his doctor kina had givin it to him oh how he missed her. Meanwhile a ship out at sea it was night picth black perfict for ransacking a ship she smiled any minute the captin was going to give the signal and she had to get rid of the britsh navy that was her job and she liked she fingerd her two sowrds and she waited pacing about like a caged panther. Rmano wacthed this with facanation his little charge was pacing he smiled and walked over "aye you little bugger you going to wear youself out before you get up on shore remember your job?"

"aye ramo i know how it's going to go so shut ur piehole beofore I shut it for you"

"spunky as allways i see"

"oh shut it ramo" soon they herd i seris of whistles coming from the crows nest kina was vibrating with exceitment she quitely swung down on the docks and landed loudly the gards ran up and said "who goes there"

"davy jones who eles!" she shouted the men from her ship ran up on the docks and ranscaked ships while she fighted gards "oi! kina you sacllywag common the ship is leavin lets get a move on" ramo called to her she crossed her arms and stuck sowrds into gards guts and pulled them out and ran to get on the ship when she got to the end of the dock the ship was already gone she cursed and went back to fighting by morning they were all dead she ran towrds town and she found a stable and went inside and saddled a horse up and swung herself up with ease and dug her heels into the hores sides and was off but she did not get far when the britsh navy caught up behinde her and shot her with a bow and arrow and a dagger flew towrads her she doged it and rode for her life.

Over at snape manor severs picked up the daily prohpet and read a few articals he stoped sunddenly as he spotted an artical about a prate in the city of brtain he sighed whatw as the world coming to he got up and went over to the otherside of the mannor and disscussed vinces party with sirius what he didn't know was he was about to come face to face with the pirate too soon to count.


	2. Chapter 2

THE RIDER

_Three years have passed by and kina had a curse put upon her she libes her life as a pirate untill circamstances change the direction of her life for that she seesks the help of a young man and his father _

Harry (now know as vince) was sitting at his desk in his fathers house he was now 18 and happy for the first time in his life. He had a father and he had a life, he reached up and undid the clasp of his necklace and looked at the silver snake his doctor kina had givin it to him oh how he missed her. Meanwhile a ship out at sea it was night picth black perfict for ransacking a ship she smiled any minute the captin was going to give the signal and she had to get rid of the britsh navy that was her job and she liked she fingerd her two sowrds and she waited pacing about like a caged panther. Rmano wacthed this with facanation his little charge was pacing he smiled and walked over "aye you little bugger you going to wear youself out before you get up on shore remember your job?"

"aye ramo i know how it's going to go so shut ur piehole beofore I shut it for you"

"spunky as allways i see"

"oh shut it ramo" soon they herd i seris of whistles coming from the crows nest kina was vibrating with exceitment she quitely swung down on the docks and landed loudly the gards ran up and said "who goes there"

"davy jones who eles!" she shouted the men from her ship ran up on the docks and ranscaked ships while she fighted gards "oi! kina you sacllywag common the ship is leavin lets get a move on" ramo called to her she crossed her arms and stuck sowrds into gards guts and pulled them out and ran to get on the ship when she got to the end of the dock the ship was already gone she cursed and went back to fighting by morning they were all dead she ran towrds town and she found a stable and went inside and saddled a horse up and swung herself up with ease and dug her heels into the hores sides and was off but she did not get far when the britsh navy caught up behinde her and shot her with a bow and arrow and a dagger flew towrads her she doged it and rode for her life.

Over at snape manor severs picked up the daily prohpet and read a few articals he stoped sunddenly as he spotted an artical about a prate in the city of brtain he sighed whatw as the world coming to he got up and went over to the otherside of the mannor and disscussed vinces party with sirius what he didn't know was he was about to come face to face with the pirate too soon to count.

CHAPTER 2

Kina rode and rode she was exaushted she stoped her horse and pulled the arrow out of her flesh blood ozsed down her side she threw the arrow to the ground she held her wand out and aperated to nowhere in particualr she landed just out side snape manor she did not realize that it was snape manor her vision was to brluy for that she rode at a steady trot and reached the door she rang the doorbell and severs answerd to tired to speak or do anything kina cloasped at his feet severs looked at the women who was she and why was she here he noticed she had a horse with her he picked her up and ladi her down on the couch she made no sound he called vince down whe he enterd vince froze in his tracks "dad do you realize who this is?"

"no i did not" severs said

"dad use youor head she was doctor at st mungos remember that year i got hurt" he rememberd he slowly looked at the females face "kina?" he mutterd he looked up and down her body she was dressed in a loose shirt a bandana was around head she had dirt everywere her feet coverd by boots her face shown many tale tell marks of knifes he looked down at her side it was still bleeding heavy severs tended to the wound soon it was cured he mutterd "enervate" her eyes popped open and she looked aorund her vison blruy still she thought she was in a jail cell she foucsed on two men in the room she quickly pulled her sword and amied it towrasd the man standing in front of her she pushed him down to the floor with the tip of her blade she looked down it and dropped her sword the man she was about to kill was severs snape and the man standing in the doorway was vince her patinet she gasped and sat back down severs slowly got up and went to face her she had her head in her hands she looked up into his face he said "kina were where you we looked for you but did not find you and what happend" she just looked at him with sad eyes vince came and stood by her and laid a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down in front of her and looked deep into to her eyes which were red she slwoly said "i ran away after i took care of youni had to while i was taking care of you the hospitall fried me becasue of what happens every full moon the same as remus lupin but i grew out of that and i went and joined a group who was headed south and we became pirates and we raded ship werck harbor and they left me behinde." she sighed and she looked at severs and said "can i stay here i have nowhere eles to go" he looked at her "fine you may stay here" she greatfully took off her bandadna and her holster off and laid them by the door when she was finshed she sat back down on the couch and took her boots off vince and severs gasped at the sight of her feet they were bleeding in differnt places she sowre "god damm there bleeding again" she took the other boot off and laid it down too she tended to her wounds by pulling off he banadges and replaceing them to hre foot to cover the hurting spots she noticed that severs was watching her every move he then stared down at her scared feet she took off her shirt and her torso had many nasty scares from sowrd fights severs an vince left her be she sighed and settled down on her pillow to sleep.

Chapter 3

Kina woke the next moring and went downstairs into the kecthin she was met by srirs remus draco ron vince and severs she sat down and merily chatted away before she knew it they went for arour training todays lesson was sowrd fighting she grinned and said "if you need help call me" severs laughed and said "you can't fight me your to weak"

"ha and your better than me try three years on a pirate ship and then come talk to me" she looked down at her hands severs rasied his sowrd as if to srike her her hand shot up and grabbed the blade she had potion that protected her she did not get hurt "don't even start with me" she hissed she crossed her arms and pulled out two sowrds and she pinned severs to the ground and put the blades up aginst his throught she smiled devilshly and said "and thats how a pirate does it" sirus lunged ta her and intended to get her off severs she caught his sword with hers and pushed him away she then said "well looks like i am going to have to teach you now the first thing you need to know is that you never want to strike first because if you missstep then you will get killed she smiled and said "srirus doge me"

"ok" he lunged at her she blocked him easily she circluled him grinning he lunged at her again she ran up a wall and flipped behinde sirius and crossed her blades and pinned sirius against the wall she laughed "well seems you need help" she grinned and said "right know you would be dead" she turend to vince and said "vince common lets see what you got" he linged and showed soem skill draco not so much and ron was horrible she said "well common lets get dinner and we can coutine this tomarow ok" she walked towards the door siris lunged at her she grabbed his blade and pushed it down she smiled and said "when will you learn" he smiled back he took his sowrd away he looked at it and looked at kinas hand it was bleeding she did not seem to care she shurgged it off and went to cook dinner she had a meal prepared the sun was setting slowly the men came up she smiled that smile slwoly became a grmace of pain she doubled over and held her stomach in pain severs rushed to her side "kina speak whats wrong"

"the...cur the cur..."

"what what tell me"

"the curse" when she said it a foutine of blood poured out of her mouth her skin melted away reveiling her bones she slowly changed somone rapped the screen door it was hades he came in and said " kina you will have a large does of fire tar and much more tonight for the life you saved has betrayed you" she changed to her human form and grauds took her away she landed in the firey pit falmes tourched her skin and tar coverd her body so she could not breath she gasped but found no breath her screams echoed around the brains of the men in snape manor severs was crying remus was punding the table soon her screams stopped and she reaperid in the ketchin bloody and burend she gasped for breath and was breathing hard her eyes remained closed severs frantically searched for a way to take care of her she did not open her eyes she only breathed in pain he cared her up to the guest room and laid her down she hissed when her body hit the sheets she slowly opend her eyes "severs i am so sorry you had to hear and witness that" she shiverd and said " I have somthing to tell you my blood is cursed for i saved ones life and he never did repay me"

"what happend"

"well it started when i was a girl i had become friends with ramo he was boy and he had cursed blood one night hades came and was going to take him away i screamed at him to let ramo go for he was my only companion and he stayed by my side for 15 years and hades and i made a deal that i would take ramos punishment for five years and at that time he ould lift the curse it has been 4 years" he voice started to fade a little it turend into a rasp she coighed and fell on her pillow she was osund asleep.

Chapter 4

the next moring when kina woke she hurt all over she got up and went downstairs she had her shirt on and her tousers she sat down and sowlled a cup of coffie red hot and asked "what is todays lesson"

"swinging from ropes"

"ah another thing i am good at"

"oh really" kina gave severs a death glare and gluped down another drink she smiled and said "well common boys time to go" she got up and went to the ropes corse she silently slipped up the banister and took her position in the crows nest she waoted for severs to show he drawled on about ropes and safty she sioghed what a blowheart "time to give him a little surprise she said "hey severs your boring everyone to death she took her rope and swung down and whizzed over sevres head and went to the crows nest again and saud "common you old blwoheart lets go" she smiled this was one practical joke she was not going to pass up she went over and swung down and helped severs up and got him up to the crows nest "kina tie that to my waist she quickly ignored whats he said and tied it to his ankle and gave him a shove and he was off he lost his blance and was hanging upside down on the rope she laighed and laughed and said "well you got the hang of things" she laughed harder untill ters rolled won her face the boys foud this quite amusing and laughed to kina felt sorry and swung to severs slahed his rope and caught him and dropped him in fromt of the boys she sailed around the room and landed gently doen in front of the six men and smiled he bandana was lopsided and she looked goofy tonight was a speical night it was new years eve and severs remus and siris drank so did the boys kina had only two drinks she wacthed the boys drink and drink soon they were headed up to bed remus cursed evry time he hit a door and severs and siris were singing and they both sounded horrible she smiled soon they fetives were over and the boys were sound alseep she smiled tomaroow they were in for a rude awaking.

chapter 5

when kina got up she dressed in her tousers and shirt she went to the bath room and looked at her hair it was long to long for her liking she took out her dagger and slahed it off and smiled time to wake the boys up she coujured up a blowhorn and went to sevrs bedroom and sounded it he was so startled that he fell off the bed and onto the floor then came the rest they dragged downstairs and they looked like hell she started to shout "up and at em boys time to get moving and dont be late got it" the mumbled somthing about her being an annoying prat but she did not listin to them she went to the sowrd room and started to practice when she gottin all sweaty she decided to take a break and she sat down soon she herd someone come in expecting to be one of the boys she got up and looked into the face of tom riddle he sneerd and said "why hello there you seem to be someone i know"

"get out of here tom"

"i am not going that easily" he grabbed a sowrd and thrust it at her she grabbed her own and fought soon it was begining to see that tom was going to win he drove the sowrd into her flesh on her side she ddrobbed but held her deffcen he soon had overpowerd her she closed her eyes and stood up ignoring pain when she did she looked tom srait in the eye and drew her other sowrd he was good she ahd to give him that she lunged blocked kicked punched but not untill tom gatherd up his power and made it go threw his sowrd she smiled she was going to kill him if it was the last thing she would do she staggerd over to him and inched up to him she leaned in close and kissed him he staggerd back touching his lips as if they had been posined he looked at her she saw him shirnk back she pulled the sowrd out of her hilt and potined it at toms heart she smiled wickedly and said "see you in hell tom" but before she could drive it in to the mans chest he dissaperd she cursed loudly and made her way out of the room with her hand clucthed to her side blood stained her shirt she went to the bathroom and fixed herself up and removed the stains from her shirt she did not need severs looking after her.

chapteer 6

kina made her way back to her room as she now called it and went up and fixed her bandana that was worn with pirde around her head she looked in the mirror and sighed she thought about what vince was doing right now. A CRASH BANG AND BOOM enterd from the far end of the corridor draco ron and severs remus and siris were trying to fight off death eaters but to no avail they tried to do so but soon the death eaters had captured vince and severs and dragged them away to valdemorts head corters they threw vince and severs at there masters feet he smiled and looked down rose up and looked severs strait in the eye and said "you will pay for what you have done" he shouted "CARAVATA" and the death eaters joined in vince was forced to watach he looked like he was going to break down in front of everyone he held his composer and looked in agony over at his father they after they were dnebeating picked them up and threw them into the dugons were vince was trying to cure his fathers wounds. back at snape manor kina was in a rage "what do you mean that they were captured dammit this is not going to happen again not to vince tom will pay!"

"kina listin to me there is hope of saving them but not fast"

"there is siri but if you keep holding me back then i will ether hex you into the next week or kill you which one do you want huhn which one i ask!" she was seething she paced the room then an idea popped into her head she went to siris side and said "siri gather the boys i have someone they would like to meet" she strode down into the hallway and out the door into the gardens she kneeled down and started to chant "drink up my hearites yo ho a priates life for me" she slowly chanted away soon and eary glow took aorund her and her pirates aperad and davy jones the flyn dutchman aperd in there gosht forms she smiled her crew was ready she turend to see siri followed by the boys who looked in astonishment at her she smiled and said "boys meet the crew" ramo rushed forward and looked at kina with eyes that had seen to much she "aye ramo you will be my right hand" she said she had gatherd the crew and lead them into the house she spoke in a lanuge that prites only understood she stood "aye men we will defeat tom tonight gather your selfs and bring your filthy scum out to the stables" she cried soon all the priates soon followed by siri and the boys were mounted she rode past signalling that they would ride when she drew her sowrd they drew theres and raised it in salute and then she shouted "RIDE" soon a thoudours hoofs could be herd aorund the grounds and they were off it took them aboout three days to get there when they did she said "men i expect everyone dead and if you die you know you did the right thing i will take care of tom myself" she shouted "ONWARD MEN" soon the death eaters aperad out of nowhere they were takin down almost all of them but a few remained when she had gotten to the castle she enterd and saw millions of death eaters they all looked at her and shot curses she drew her sowrds and wacthed for any movement she saw one death eater lunge for her she put her blades up and pinned him down and stuck the sowrd in his heart he died soon death eaters were attacking left and right soon she was panting hard sweat dripped doen her face two death eaters came up from behinde she flipped over them and rammed them through one death eater did not move she went up behinde him and took her blade and slid it across his throught severing his head she kept fighting soon all death eaters were dead except for toms inner circule she cursed she made her way to the parlor and found tom ragging mad she snickerd he turend and said "how nice to meet you again"

"yes pleastent isn't it" she sneered she potined her sowrd at his heart and said "let them go an i won't hurt you"

"oh please lets not be hasty my dear and lets sit doan and talk about me and you"

"oh sut it tom you know i am not going to fall for any of that bullshit"

"oh really darling" he cooed it made her sick she rammed her sowrd through him she lenaed down and said "tom you could never win" and he died she sinckerd she did not hear lucus malfoy sunck up behinde her and said in a low murmer "caravata" she droped down on her knees in pain she looked up at him with pure loathing he lifted it she stood shakily to her feet and drew her dagger and rammed it in he was dead on her way down she fought off all of the other deatheaters she met peter at the jail sell he got scared and ran in slamming the door behinde him she kicked it open and sending peter flying across the room he whimperd and ran towrds the cell in burst in and held a dagger up aginst vinces throught and said "you touch me he dies"

"oh peter you know that i love you right i will never leave you" she cooed her voice dripping with honey vince jsut stared at her not beliveing what he had herd coming from her lips she smiled and put her wepon on the ground and said "come here peter" he slwoly made his way over she leaned down to kiss him as soon as they enloped she drew her other sowrd but peter had outsmarted her he drew his wand and said "caravata" she dropped down tiwtching in pain but was saved by ramo her first mate he fought peter off she said "peter this is for betraying lilly and james see you in hell" she wishperd and stuck her sowrd deep in his skin he screamed and died she got to her feet and went towrds the cell and unlocked it vince feeling overwhlemed ran up and gave her a bearhug she hugged him back happy to see him again she noticed a form in the far coner of the cell she reconized it as severs body she ran over and felt his head "hot" she mutterd and signaled ramo over "ramo take severs to snape manor and vince too make sure they get proper treatment" she went back upstairs and found siri battleing with a deatheater she came up behinde it and killed it "you alwys falled beating me" she said she went out all the deatheaters were dead or she thought.

chapter 7

one death remained his name frodo he was loayl he had hid and he sunck back into the castle when noone was looking and revived his master who revvied some death eaters including peter and his inner cricule he sneerd he had a new target to go after. kina rode down the path to snape manor when her men sunddleny stoped following her only the boys and siri remained soon she saw the grounds they had to get pas the wards when they were ambushed kina was knocked from her horse and stabbed in the side and in the leg the ambushed stopped siri dismounted his horse and rushed to her side "siri stop i am fine" she breathed siri ignored her comments and took her up on his own horse and rode back to snape manor he helped her down from the horse and led her to the hospitall and sat her down on a bed ron and draco followed they were stached up but not seriuosly hurt vince had a brken arm and he was already in a cast severs was not up yet unfortanlly she gripped the side of the bed as dobby pulled the side knife out even harder when jemma pulled out her leg one she gasped in pain her haor hanging in her face they cleaned the wound and banaged it and gave her new clothes she tried to stand dobby gave her ctruches to stand on she used those and got aorund to sit by severs bed side she sat down and looked at his features they were pale and shurken and blood was on the side of his face she started to sing when she did gold flew out her fingers and laned on him he opend hie eyes and smiled kina felt totally tried and fell in the chair asleep severs looked around and looked into the solomon faces of his comrades and his son vince hugged his father kina sleeping now the three day had really takin a toll on her body it sagged in relife she shifted to a more comfortable postion she selpt the rest of night she woke up stiff "this is so not good for my back" she said she streched out searing pain ripped up her neck when she did so she felt the skin there it was bleeding she rushed to the athroom and examied and the cursed "damit" she said it was the mark she forgot about her leg and tried to run but remberd as soon as she set her foot down. in the hospital severs was feeling the same kind a feeling he grabbed his forarm she held her neck she healed her leg and arm and scars remaied she ran to the stables and mouted a mare and rode to the training corse and rammed the stuff dummy over and over she was deep in concentration at the stuff dummy she ran untill the horse was tried she went and sallddeld up another mare and rode out again when she hit the dummy she let out a yell of discuss as she rode it was night she led the mare bak to the stable and went inside to the track it had and ran like hell untill she could run no more after this she recthed in the trash can and made her way back to the ropes room and swung aorund untill she herd the door open vince enterd she landed next to him her shirt plasted to her back sweat dripped down her face her hair devilsh she grasped her neck again and "dmait" vince touched his scar it did not hurt at all he was surprised at this he looked over at kina who was now ramming the stuffed dummy with her sowrd she was mad "kina whats wrong"

"he has a new victium"

"who?"

"me" the last shaterd words flew through his head like lifghting she glared at him to move aside there standing was tom she told vince "get behinde me this is not going to be pretty at all" she growled and said "tom how do you live you died i killed you"

"no so my dear"

"shut it tom you know how i feel about dating you in 5th year so stop it"

"my dear is that anyway to treat your old compaiion"

"whoamever freiend you are your not mine thats for sure" he drew his sowrd and moved to strike her she pulled her blades out and blocked it vince pulled out his sowrd and poited it at him tom laughed a evil laugh making there blood run cold he fought with kina and struck her at every place posssable she was coverd in sweat blood running down her face soaking her clothes and one very scared vince she through her wepons to the ground in deafeat and said "i give up tom do you want to me" when she said this a whip was conjured up and struck against her back she held her toungh she looked at vince with a pleading look and vince saw what she was aming at he drove tom off she leaped to her feet and deliverd the last and fianll blow and drove her sowrd into his heart hoping he would die and so she said "you will rot in hell i will make sure of it" and with thoes words she got up and walked over to vince who was now looking at her body deciding what to do she fell forward but caught herself blood had stopped cascading down her back she was a mess vince helped her to the other end of the manor and sat her down on the bed she looked over at the form of severs he was awake he looked over and blinked a few times and said "what happend"

"tom who eles" she snarled and imaddely took it back wishing she did not speak to severs in that tone she said "i am sorry sevvy i did not mean to snap at you like that" he nodded vince was now removing her shirt her torso extreamily thin was coverd in blood from the whip marks and knifes fights there was one that was still and angry red running down her side she smiled weakily and said "i didn't want you to worry about me" she noticed severs trying to fight sleep she walked over and kissed him his eyes closed and he smiled in his sleep dobby walked her back to the bed and put a cold washcloth on her back it stung she did not want to cry out for it might wake severs up she bit her lip when dobby was done she sighed and layed down and slept good for the frist time in her life

chapter 8

she woke to vince still hoverng over she waved him off "vince i am fine and did you get sleep" he nodded and he still looked worried she turend her body towrds severs who was still sleeping soundly and snoaring she smiled she softly wishperd his name "severs" his eyes popped open looking at he features she smiled she slwoly got up and walked over to him and helped him out of bed and on to his feet he walked aorund feeling better she said  
"well you look like a millon years better"

"thanks you look nice to"

"hardly"

"what you do"

"oh will you stop it"

"what" he embraced her and held her next to his body tightly and dropped a kiss to her lips she deepend the kiss soon he silpped inside her vince made his way out and snickerd she did all she could to keep from screaming with delite she smiled he silpped his hands aorund her body and fell to the bed with her he tugged at the shirt to come off he got it off and ran his hands up and down her body feeling her slender cruves she unbuttioned his shirt they were both lost in eachotehrs eyes as they countinued to kiss she broke it and said "you reduce me to a puddle severs" she said her voice dripping with honey she was naked and found that she didn't care one bit she twilerd his hair around her finger and giggled grilshly and kissed him again he slipped inside her with one smooth thrust making her gasp his name they both fell alsleep. severs jeriked out of his sleep finding that kina slept like one of innocent he got up and got dressed and went down into the dinning room remus siri ron draco and vince started to whistle low he gave them death glares soon kina came in she had conjured up a new outfit a top that showed off her stomach which was thin tight black pants she had on red lipstick big hoop earings and eyeliner she had on black hat that said dancer she walked down the stairs and flicked her wrist one song came on everyone turend towards the stair case wondering who did that they herd sirens they herd kinas voice over the noise "hey guys get ready for the time of your life" she slowly walked down the stairs and she bowed her head and world wide women came on she looked and sang to the words and walked down and into the hallway ron draco remus and siri and vince looked over and gaped open mouth at her she walked in a new beat was on now she sang to the song and jumped up on the table and sarted to pop and lock it drop it she did some sexy moves and had the boys drooling she said "hermoine get your ass in here and show ron what you got" hermoine came down the stiar well un the same outfit and joined kina up on the table she was surprising good ron blushed a deep scarlet and remus and siri draco and vince laughed at him she shouted back into the house "pansy get in here and give it some fire" pansy came in with pruple on but in the same getup draco drooled all over himself vince laughed kina smiled and said "ginny come in here" ginny in red that macthed her hair came in vince drooled over himself when kina shouted "tonks common show remus somthing to make him remember why he loves you" tonks came in she had a color amber clothing remus just stared at her she got up on the table and joined hermoine ginny pansy hermoine dancing when she stoped the music and siad "now intoducing to you for your pleaser siri i have someone picked out just for you brisa" brisa walked down the stairs in silver she lifted her hat showing her face siri fell over himself looking at her she joined kina up on the table with everyone eles the table did not crack she also had a mic the same as kina she sang along with her soon the beats were over and the grils climbed down except kina who stayed up on the table and flicked her wirst again "well who wants more" she said in a silky tone every one rasied there hands and said "lets get started girls you know the drill" they went out kina changed the colors of all the clothes she was now in siver and brisa in black she said "well who dares to changen me and brisa" siri and svers rasied there hands.

chapter 9

siri and severs followed the girls down to the ropes room it was changed into a dance floor and a dj was up at the head of the room


End file.
